


Take Me Home

by Valenti1965



Category: Van Hansis/Jake Silbermann (Nuke fandom)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenti1965/pseuds/Valenti1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van and Jake randomly meet in an airport after not seeing one another following that locker scene in Mis Guidance 16 month's previously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysonsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysonsie/gifts).



> My prompt was.
> 
> van/jake randomly meet on the street after not seeing each other for a few years. (sexy!times take over?, heh) 
> 
> Hope this story fits ladysonsie 
> 
> Special thanks to Sarahsezlove my amazing beta. 
> 
> Louise xxx

The ride to the airport had been excruciating; so much traffic on the road and a driver who seemed to have a death wish weaving in and out of traffic like a madman. Van breathed a sigh of relief as the cab pulled into Los Angles International airport and, after paying the driver, he placed his Mets baseball cap back onto his head and, pulling his case, he entered the terminal knowing that, two days before Christmas, it would be very busy indeed. After auditioning for a leading role in a new soap opera set in Los Angeles, he was finally on his way home to his parents’ house. His mother had texted to say the snow was really bad back home and hoped no flights were cancelled. Looking up at the boards to find the information that would take him home to Massachusetts, he was rudely barged into and his case went flying. 

 

"Jeez, watch out man!" Van cried out as a guy reached out to pick up the fallen case and looked up, an apology forming on his lips. An obviously stunned Jake said, 

"Van?" Jake's heart seemed to stop in shock as he stared into the brown, memorizing eyes he knew so well, eyes which echoed his own shock, and he heard the shake in Van's voice,

"Ja...Jake. Oh my god, how long has it been? Good to see you, buddy!" There was a moment of silence, and then they embraced one another awkwardly. 

Jake could have told Van it had been sixteen months, five days, six hours and some odd number of minutes, but didn't want to appear pathetic. How the hell could have it all gone so wrong, he wondered, as he cast his mind back to that scene - the scene all the Luke and Noah fans had been waiting for; Jake and Van appearing together in a locker scene after a ton of money had been donated by people wanting to see them back together on screen in the Mis Guidance web series. 

 

16 months previously

Jake read through the scene again and gulped. How the fuck was he going to get through this without Van guessing his real feelings for his friend? The past few days spent living and laughing with Van had been one of the best times of his life – and one of the worst. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone, least of all Van. They had always had a special kind of friendship, with a closeness only they knew. Love came in many forms, and Jake knew he loved his friend. 

Friend. Jake scoffed. There had always been something about Van that made Jake question his straight status and, after his long-term relationship ended and he’d spent time watching the gay characters in the Eastsiders series Van starred in over and over, he seriously wondered if he wasn't quite so straight after all. He had always enjoyed kissing and touching Van during his time on As the World Turns but, lately, he found himself watching more gay porn than straight. What the hell was wrong with him? Gay? Bi-curious? He only knew he came alive in Van's presence. No other man for him, he knew it deep inside himself. He was Van-curious, it was as simple – and as complicated – as that.

Although there was a lot of dialogue - the fans donated money for dialogue - the writer had included lots of touches and kisses, and they would be dressed only in tight, little shorts, topless and sweaty. As if that wasn’t going to be enough of a trial to his self-control, the kisses were going to be more daring than anything allowed during their time as Luke and Noah. The fans were certainly going to get what they paid for. As for Jake, he was worried his feelings for Van – his want and need for him – would be laid bare for everyone to see. 

 

Van entered their small dressing room, and spotted Jake going through his script. His heart leaped at the sight of his former on-screen lover, and he was looking forward to acting once again with his friend. Although they had kept in touch since the end of the show, they rarely saw one another due to work commitments, so when he thought this idea up to raise money for his project, he was thrilled when Jake instantly said "Let's do it!" 

Van always felt the Nuke fans got a rotten deal at end of ATWT - hell, not just the fans - and now he felt like the two of them were finally going to be able to give their truly loyal fans something very special indeed.

 

"So…are you nearly ready to film this scene, Jake? I know we’re word perfect after all our rehearsals over the past few days, so how about we have time for a bit of one-on-one practice first? Seems like an eternity since we last had a kissing scene, doesn't it?" Luke plonked himself down next to Jake. 

"Well, its nothing like our Nuke scenes, Van, that’s for sure." Jake pointed to a section of script and was surprised to see a blush creep over Van's face. He watched as Van brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, yeah. James has totally written an amazing scene. He made me watch some of our old scenes with him for inspiration," laughed Van, his embarrassment fading as his enthusiasm for this project overrode it. Since coming together for this, Jake was constantly mesmerized by Van’s passion for this project, and he felt sure if he weren’t already half in love with Van, he would definitely have fallen for him purely on this.

"Really?" Jake grinned.

"He heard about our amazing onscreen chemistry and wanted to see us in action. After watching our scene where we discuss Luke and Noah making love for the first time and Luke going on about a hot sweaty locker scene after a game of handball, he knew that was scene he wanted to write. James returned the script to me shortly afterwards. I just know it’s exactly how Luke imagined it.” Van looked directly at Jake, then, reaching forward to gently squeeze his arm to reinforce his sincerity. “I am so glad you said yes, Jake. It means so much to me…acting with you again."

The moment was so emotionally charged, Jake's mind went blank, and all he could do was stare into Van’s eyes, desperately trying to prod his brain to the task of actually replying.

"Same here," he blurted out, clapping a hand to his mouth to keep in any other stupid utterances. This promptly set them both off into a fit of the giggles. It was several minutes before either of them could catch their breath enough to speak.

"I don't believe you just said that," spluttered Van as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Jake joked, gazing into Van's eyes as a feeling stole over him he couldn't quite pinpoint; he just knew he had never felt so alive. 

"Okay, so how about practicing how the scene starts?" Van suggested, and Jake nodded, his mouth so dry he wasn't sure he could speak.

"Well, first you have to slam me up against the locker room door and kiss me senseless. Think you can manage that?" teased a bemused Van, his eyes filled with merriment. 

Jake nodded again and stood up, pulling Van close to him and inhaling that unique scent that always tantalized his senses; every single one of them. It had only been seconds, for god’s sake, and he already felt like they were all going to explode at once. He took a deep breath, ready to take control.

"I think I can just about manage that," he growled out as he pushed Van up against the wall. Jake’s eyes softened, though, as he bent to touch his mouth against Van’s. It became an exploration of an action that his body had never forgotten, a memory imprinted on every nerve ending. His lips were undemanding, even hesitant, but Van was having none of it, and he demanded more from Jake, wrapping his arms around his neck, feeling the soft curls he so loved to play with in the past. Their tongues engaging a dance as old as time itself, his body trembled as they deepened the shared kiss.

Hands seemed to be going everywhere and moans coming from both of them were loud and needy. How long they kissed for, Jake has no idea, but he mourned the loss of those lips as Van kissed his way down his neck and sucking one of his nipples through his t-shirt, worrying it with his teeth and tongue. He could feel his body respond accordingly and pulled Van closer to him, capturing those demanding lips once more, shock washing over him as he felt Van’s arousal, as needy as his own. With no control – how could there be any when want and need had overtaken all his body’s functions – Jake ground himself against Van, rocking into a rhythm that Van quickly matched, all semblance of control gone. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. 

"Jake! Oh fuck! I'm going to come," Van cried out as he tore his mouth from Jake's and climaxed, feeling like a sixteen-year-old high school kid all over again. He buried his face in the juncture of Jake’s neck, his breath coming in stuttered gasps. 

Feeling Jake start to thrust harder against him, Van pulled his head back, his hands coming up to cup Jake’s face as he stared into those blue eyes and watched the myriad of emotions running across Jake's beautiful face as he, too, reached his own release.

Heavy breaths were coming hard from both of them as their sweat-drenched brows touched one another. Soft lingering kisses were exchanged as they both came back down to earth. 

Van began to laugh, aware he could hear the edge of hysteria in it. For the first time ever, he had cheated on his partner, who was also starring in his web series with him, for fucks sake! Jesus! He had kissed Kit and Matthew in rehearsals before, but it had never ever had got as intense as this. Of course, none of them were Jake. He was so fucking screwed. He took a deep breath, pushing the hysteria away.

"Jake, what the hell just happened between us?" quizzed Van, looking into the now fearful blue eyes of his friend. 

"I don't know. It wasn't in any script I read," a clearly embarrassed Jake replied, looking down at the wet spots on their jeans. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Tyler walked in with James. The shock portrayed on both their faces as they took in the scene before them would forever be etched on the memories of the guilty parties. 

Tyler stormed off as Van yelled at James to get the fuck out of the room. 

"Ja....Jake? What the hell have we just done?" groaned Van, as he dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands. 

 

Lax Airport. 

"Fuck, my flight is cancelled!" Van stepped back, removing himself from Jake's embrace, yet mourning the loss acutely as he stared at the departure board. A silent moment stretched between them, the hubbub of passengers around them seeming to disappear, leaving only the two of them.

"Stay with me.” Jake rushed to fill the void, but was immediately embarrassed, afraid Van would turn him down. He continued now, offering up an explanation for his invitation, “I have an apartment here now. I'm directing a small web series. I've just seen my sister off to her home in Florida." Jake tried not to sound too needy as he gripped the hands of the man in front of him, the man who he couldn't get out of his heart and soul. 

"No strings attached," he assured as he dropped Van's hands and raised his in surrender. "Please, Van. We need to talk. Both of us got through the locker scene with James directing, and I know the fans were very happy, but…I know you and Tyler split up not long afterwards and...and I thought you would have contacted me. I need to talk about what happened between us that day, Van. I have missed you so damn much. Please!" begged Jake, having no pride left now. He didn’t know what he would do if Van turned away from him right now.

Van stared into the eyes that had captured a part of his heart so long ago and nodded his acquiescence. Jake wrapped his arm around Van's shoulders, pulling him close as Van slipped an arm around Jake's waist.

"It’s a long overdue talk. I’m so sorry, I just didn't want to mess up your life anymore than I already had. That's why I stayed away," Van admitted, his voice hitching. 

"I have no life without you, Van. Do…don't you realize that?” Jake's voice faltered with the emotions he was experiencing. 

“Take me home, Jake. Take me..." Van looked into those blue eyes as their lips automatically found one another, and each knew they had finally found their way home. 

"Never let me go, Jake," he urged, as they broke apart to breathe. 

 

"Never again," promised Jake, as he once again captured Van's lips in a tender kiss, the case now lying forgotten at their feet, the people around them invisible to eyes that only saw each other. 

 

And their kiss? A promise for all their tomorrows.

 

The End.


End file.
